The present invention relates to a digital recording type video camera and more particularly, to a video camera apparatus which compresses and records video and audio signals obtained by a video camera based on a data compression technique such as MPEG (moving picture experts group: moving picture compression specifications) and then reproduces and expands the signal data.
In prior art video camera apparatuses of a digital recording type for recording a signal in a digital recording system, video and audio data signals picked up by an image pick-up element or a microphone are converted to digital signals, subjected to various sorts of digital signal processing operations, to removal of redundant parts therefrom or data compressing operation, and then recorded in a recording medium such as video tape.